Evening At The Davis
by Serpico1986
Summary: Just an smal one shot showing the bounding between a father and a daughter, while they wait for the two other members of the family to arrive. Blind roger zstoryline


**After readng another fanfic on this site, i decided to come up with this idea and write a sequence for "a story about love"**

 **Its just a quick one shot and takes place seven years after the other one.**

 **hope you like.**

* * *

 **EVENING** **AT** **THE** **DAVIS**

It was a quiet evening in Alphabet City. In the kitchen, a sweet potato pie is the oven and it's delicious smell fills the small apartment. The radio is playing softly. Romantic music is on the playlist.

While waiting for the timer to go off, Roger plays with his guitar. It's his day off from the shop, so he took the time to make a sweet potato pie to his family. Suddenly the front door open and he could hear a pair of feet rushing towards the kitchen.

"Daddy you're home." Sophie called out, rushing to her father and wrapping her arms around his waist. She was seven year old and already up to his chest.

"Hey, little one. Where's mommy? " Roger asked, putting his guitar down to hug his daughter.

"She had to go get the groceries. Maddy went with her. She had to drop me off because I forgot my medicine." she looked up at him.

"Soph, we talked about this. You know how important your medicine is. You have to take it like the doctor said." Roger explained to her, trying to let her think he was angry with her.

"But Daddy, it's gross" she complained before making a face.

"I know princess and I'm really sorry. As soon as they come out with a chocolate flavor, I'll run right out and get it for you. But until then, please promise me that you're always gonna take it. No matter how gross it is." he leaned down to put himself at his daughter's level.

"OK Daddy. I promise." she nodded looking up at him. Just then the timer went off, indicating that the pie was done.

"Hey, how do you feel about sweet potato pie for dessert?" he smiled changing the subject.

"That sounds awesome, daddy." she smiled, going into the bathroom to get her medicine so Roger can help her take it.

At a young age, Sophie and her twin sister Madeline knew that their dad couldn't see them. They made sure to always make him aware of their presence, as to not startle him. They also knew that he couldn't see them, so pouting was useless, so they practiced their sweet, innocent voices. It was Roger's weakness and the young girl knew it.

When Sophie was a toddler, she was diagnosed with HIV. The virus that causes AIDS. Her sister Maddie was lucky and did not become infected. Rather than blame her husband, Julie stayed strong and assured him that it wasn't the end of the world. They were parents to two beautiful girls and that they would teach them both to live life to the fullest and enjoy every moment. Still Roger found it hard to fathom that one of his little girls was going to suffer the same fate he would. Upon learning of her diagnosis, he locked himself in his old room at the loft. He was convinced that he was jinxed and didn't deserve anything good to happen to him. Mark and Collins wouldn't have any of that and lectured him about his family needing him and they sent him on his way. He apologized to his wife for his behavior and renewed his commitment to taking care of her and their little angels with everything he had in him.

"Daddy, is it hard to cook? Because you can't see?" Sophie asked as she re entered the kitchen a few minutes later as Roger placed the pie on the counter closest to the oven.

"It used to be, but I got used to it." he smiled at her.

"I like your cooking. It's better than mommy's." the little girl said looking over at her father.

"Don't tell her, OK? She tries." he smiled at her. He didn't dispute his daughters observation, but it's what he loved about his wife. She was beautiful, smart, strong and kind. She couldn't be good at everything.

"When are we gonna eat?" Sophie looking up at him.

"We can't eat without Mommy and Maddie. They're bringing the pizza. Why don't you help me set the table?" Roger smiled feeling around for the cabinet where Donna kept the plates.

"OK daddy." she answered. She loved helping Roger. It gave them time together. Maddie was quiet and shy. She always had her nose in a book, but Sophie was more outgoing. She questioned everything and wasn't afraid of anything. Much like her father.

"Do you have homework?" Roger asked setting the plates on the counter.

"A little. I did most of it, but can you help me with my math though." she answered, taking the utensils out of the drawer.

"Sure. I can probably pass second grade math." he joked as the young girl laughed. Him and Franny made sure to raise their daughters in a house full of love and laughter. They wanted their daughters to remember their childhood fondly.

An hour later, Roger and Sophie heard the door opened again. Julie and Maddie were home. Roger and Sophie were sitting at the dining room table going over the young girls homework when she stopped to greet her mother.

"We're home." Maddie called out before catching a glimpse of her father, running to him.

"Hey kiddo. Are you wearing perfume? You smell like apples. It smells nice." as he leaned down to kiss her head.

"Thank you, daddy. Me and mom stopped into that store with all the candles and spray and stuff and she let me get the apple spray. She got one for you too Soph." she explained before looking over at her sister.

"Cool. Thanks mom." Sophie smiled up at her mom.

"It's vanilla. It smells so good. It reminded me of you." Julie smiled at her. "Um… did someone make a pie. Sweet potato perhaps." she laughed looking at the counter.

" Yeah. I got bored with my ladies gone and we had all those potatoes that were in danger of going bad, so I figured, why not? How was your day, Baby? " he asked as he wrapped his arms around her before leaning down to kiss her.

"Good. But any day out with my girls is a good day. That is, until it's medicine time and a certain young girl shrugs her shoulders because she forgot it. Again." she looked over at Sophie.

"Yes, mom. It was me. Everyone knows who you're talking to. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I know how important it is that I always take my medicine when I'm supposed to. Daddy talked to me and everything is OK. Can we drop it?" Sophie looked over at her mother. She had her hands on her hips, much like Julie at times. It made Julie laugh. But it was the tone in her voice and the words that came out of her mouth that made Roger crack up. There was no denying that she was a combination of both of her parents. A fact that was a blessing and a curse, depending on the day.

"OK, Soph. I hear ya. I'll drop it. Is your homework finish?" she smiled looking at her daughter.

"Almost. Dad was just helping me with my math." she looked up at her.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Even he could ace second grade math." Julie teased looking up at him.

He could feel her breath brush against his cheek when a smile crossed his face. He wrapped his arms around her tighter before beginning to tickle her. "Oh yeah, woman. How funny do you think you are now?" he teased her as she squirmed in his arms.

"Roger, stop. You know how much I hate when you do that." she giggled, looking up at him.

"But I love to hear you laugh." he smiled, kissing her cheek before letting go of her so the family of 4 could eat.

With the pizza in the middle of the table, the family sat down to eat. Being the only religious member of the family, Julie did as she always did. She bowed her head and quietly said a prayer for her family and thank God for the blessings they shared. She lifted her head and picked up a slice of pizza for herself. Maddie put her father's slice on his plate, as she sat closest to him. They talked and told one another about their day. It made Roger smile that this is his family. He realized how lucky he was to have these 3 ladies in his life.

After dinner, Roger served them dessert and they loved it as usual. The girls watched tv with Roger while Jilue cleaned up the kitchen from dinner and Roger's baking project. She loved it when her husband got creative, but the man made an unbelievable mess. It made her chuckle.

The girls attempted to describe the show they were watching to their dad as he teased them by pretending he had no idea what they were talking about. It frustrated the girls, but it made Roger happy to hear them laugh and get worked up.

As bedtime approached, the girls said their goodnights and went to bed. It left Roger and Franny on the couch in one another's arms enjoying the quiet. Roger smiled, like he did every night at the realization that everything he went through was worth it because this was his reward. A loving wife and 2 amazing, smart daughters who never failed to put a smile on his face.

 **END**


End file.
